Detection of analytes, particularly for drugs of abuse, is important in various workplace drug testing settings, such as for pilots, professional athletes, and law enforcement, and to detect driving under the influence of drugs (DUID). Detection of these analytes in oral fluid, i.e., saliva, provides a more convenient method of sample collection than collection of blood or urine.
Conventionally, the collected samples are sent to a certified testing laboratory for analysis. However, sending the samples to the lab and then waiting for the lab to process and testing the sample and then report the results can take a significant amount of time, typically at least days. In many situations, it would be desirable to have testing results at the point of testing instead of waiting days for results from the lab. This would allow, for example, the airline to prevent pilots under the influence of drugs to fly a plane, thereby improving safety.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for providing point of test testing using oral fluids that provides testing results on site shortly after the sample has been collected.